


Spying eyes

by Thea_rainbow



Category: Sorted (Website) RPF
Genre: M/M, POV Outsider, Public Transportation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 20:14:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6534802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thea_rainbow/pseuds/Thea_rainbow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spying a cute couple on the way home. <br/>(aka Ben and Mike being cute in public)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spying eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Well thx to muffin who gave me this idea.   
> thxxx  
> and my summaries never made sense. so ma#h

With a quick gaze around himself, Peter spied a free place next to an old lady and a young man in the middle of the tube and he walked to the seat, taking his rucksack off before plopping down on the seat, rucksack between his legs, secured.

The old lady smiled at him when he turned his head to look at his seat neighbors and he returned it brightly. Next he turned his head to look at the man next to him. 'Cute', he thought as he looked at brown hair and glasses, brown eyes that quickly darted to him before wandering back to someone who seemed to be his companion. Peter dropped his eyes instantly.

He probably creeped him out with his bright smile that was still present when he looked at him and the fact that Peter looked at him dead on.

Out of the corner of his eye, he could see how the hand of the cute man's companion grazed over the brunette's thigh, squeezing softly before being covered by slender long fingers, sliding in-between the gaps the other person made between his fingers. It looked so intimate, Peter had to avert his eyes.

But soon they were dragged back to the bubble the two seemed to have created around them. Hands entwined still in the man's lap but now their heads were resting close together, probably touching, as the companion said something to the cute one, who broke into a smile, bright like the sun.

“Stop it, Mike.” Peter could hear over the noises around them. The companion, Mike, grinned brightly and lifted his free hand to curl around the jaw of the other, brushing his thumb over the edge of his smile.

“Not…. Get to see… beautiful.” Peter could make out, straining his ears to catch at least the other one's name.

But no such luck.

Sooner than Peter liked, the cute one got up, dragging his companion up with their clasped together hands and pulled him closer until Mike was against the brunettes back, holding him as they waited for the train to come to a stand. It was fast, but Peter caught how soft looking lips pressed to Mike's cheek before they were out, gone from his sight.

“So cute.” The elderly woman next to him muttered and when Peter looked to her, her eyes were on the closing train door.

“They were.” Peter agreed.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> and like always  
> my darling beta [saskia](http://www.littlegrayfishes.tumblr.com)  
> [my blog](http://www.pastelandblood.tumblr.com)  
> and our benxmike [blog](http://www.benxmike.tumblr.com)  
>   
> 


End file.
